fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kage Ichiro
is one of the main characters of [[Prism Pretty Cure!|''Prism Pretty Cure!]]. He is the prince of the Shadow Kingdom who disappeared shortly after the Light Kingdom's destruction. Appearance Ichiro is a young man with short, messy black hair and bright red eyes. He wears a fancy white shirt underneath a black blazer with two rows of four gold buttons, a gold brooch attached with red lace, grey pants, boots, and black gloves. He also wears a cloak. While on earth his hair changes blonde and his eyes become a duller shade of redhttp://www.colorhexa.com/a91919. He is noted to be quite a handsome young man, often proven by the admiring gaze of passerby female students. He commonly wears a white shirt underneath a blue vest-like sweater with a hood attached. He also wears grey pants and black boots. When he wears his black school gakuen he wears a red scarf. Personality Ichiro has a apathetic personality and considered to be someone shrouded in mystery. He is shown to be pessimistic at times and is someone who greatly distrusts others, feeling that most of them are insincere and manipulative due to his past. However, he becomes close friends with Yukimura Aiko who offers him a place a to stay after he ran away from his kingdom. He enrols into Yusei Middle School as a first year student and is quickly referred to as "Prince." Ichiro appears to very popular, with some secure admirers, and haters, with his unusually close relationship with the Aiko. In the past, Ichiro was somewhat cold, heartless and contributed in manipulating many people's wishes and causing havoc at a very young age. He eventually started to look at things differently and started to hate seeing people suffer, locking himself out from the world. Prior to before the Light Kingdom's destruction, Ichiro gained a sense of opposing his older brother but was troubled over the drastic change of his personality. Personal Information '''Fears/Weaknesses' * Ichiro is commonly teased and accused of his relationship with Aiko that either leaves him baffled or confused along with the latter. * Ichiro despises mushrooms. Skills * Sports & Studies - Ichiro is very well balanced in both his sports and studies, after days of mandatory studying in his room and being taught by Sorrow. He is physically fit and seems to be able to do anything perfectly. Academically, he scores above average and knows a bit of english. * Fighting - Ichiro has basic martial arts knowledge and the ability to weird a sword. Although, he depends more on his powers, which he is able to control masterfully, rather then using brute force on opponents. Abilities Shadow Manipulation '- Ichiro has the ability to control and manipulate shadows. He is able hide or travel through them, making himself enter his own dimension, that can or cannot be transparent to the real world. This power is seen in [[PPC01|e''pisode 1]], when Ichiro travels into a guards shadow to get to a different location in the castle and when he disappears from Aiko's sight when she spots him. His eyes start to glow whenever he uses this power. 'Eyes '- Ichiro can see the inner part of a person's Jewel Heart when corrupted, which helps with identifying the person's wish. This also results in his eyes starting to glow a brighter shade of red. Songs Ichiro's voice actor, '''Ono Kensho, has participated in one image song for the character he voices. Main: * Crimson Frenzy Duets: Trivia * Ichiro is the first male protagonist in the franchise. * Ichiro is the second Pretty Cure helper that has powers and uses them in fights. * Ichiro is the first male main character who knows the Pretty Cure's secrets, despite not being a Cure. * He is the first character to find out the Cures' identities in this series. ** Ichiro is the fourth so far to learn the Cures' true identities throughout the franchise, after Chinen Miyuki from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Sagara Seiji from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Nanase Yui from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * He is the 18th character (main or supporting) to be royalty. ** He is also the third prince character, after Prince Kanata and Tarte. * He has the same first name with Yotsuba Ichiro, Alice's grandfather. * Etymology **Kage (影) - Shadow **Ichiro (一郎) - First Son Links To be added. References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:User:CureInfinity1